


Garden Wars

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [35]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Modern korrasami AU. Korra and Asami are planting a garden at their new home. They just moved in to a larger home after adopting their 4th child. They needed more room for activities! Featuring Naga and kids rolling around in the dirt "helping".





	Garden Wars

“Korra, no.” Asami starts walking backwards, careful not to trip on the uneven soil. “Guys…” Her eyes flit from Korra and down to each of her kids faces. They each had dirt in their hands, stalking towards her.

They had recently moved into their new home, needing the space. They had discussed adopting a fourth child for some time, but knew that they’d need to move. They couldn’t have four kids and a dog in a three bedroom house. So they made the move. Korra had also been ecstatic when she realized she could finally plant that garden she had always wanted.

Today Korra and the kids had started working on it while Asami was at work. She didn’t have to stay the whole day, so she had come home ready to spend time with her family. Instead she was now being backed into a corner, dressed in her business clothes, that she knew for sure, would not come out of this unscathed.

“This isn’t how I wanted to be welcomed. I thought I’d get some hugs and kisses.”

“Oh, we can still do that,” Korra laughs. Suddenly her and the kids start sprinting towards her. Asami’s about to turn to run away, but instead she’s tumbling to the ground. She lands on her back, her legs resting on Naga’s back.

“Oh come on,” she laughs as Korra and her four kids start rubbing dirt all over her. She laughs as they continue their onslaught with high pitched giggles.

Korra kneels beside her and leans down, kissing her now dirt covered forehead.

“Welcome home.”

“Yeah, such a great welcome,” Asami teases. Asami giggles more as her kids pig pile on top of her. She reaches out to pat each of them on their heads or arms, to show that she cares for each of them. “How has Mommy been with you all? Any complaints Miku, Siku, Nikka, Eda?”

There’s a collective no and more tickling. Asami has tears in her eyes and her stomach hurts as Korra starts tugging the kids off of her. Asami sits up and pulls them all into her arms. Their tiny bodies melt into her and she kisses each one on the tops of their head.

“So we didn’t really get much done,” Korra says honestly. "We ended up just playing in the dirt with Naga.”

Asami looks over the kids head, seeing the pure white dog now looking as if she were naturally brown.

“Alright, let me up.” Asami pushes up from the ground and then kisses Korra on the cheek as the kids tug at her wife’s legs. “I’m gunna go grab something. Be right back.”

Asami leaves her family and grabs the hose that’s in the garage. She hooks it up to the tap. She’s glad that Korra is setting up the garden at the side of the house, so she and the kids can’t see what she’s doing. She screws on the attachment so that the water will spread and be able to spray all of them at once. She turns on the water and sprints around the corner. As soon as she’s close enough, she holds down the trigger and starts spraying them all.

There’s a ton of loud squealing and barking. Everyone’s running around trying to avoid the revenge of the dirt covered Mom.

Asami fakes a maniacal laugh as she starts spraying Korra straight in the face as her wife runs towards her. Korra wraps her arms around Asami’s waist and heaves her over her shoulder.

“Run kids!” she shouts. “I’ve got her.”

Asami puts the hose down Korra’s shirt causing the cold water to hit her back directly. Korra jumps and skips around, but doesn’t let go of her.

“Okay, okay! I give. I give,” Korra eventually says as she puts Asami down.

Asami looks around at her waterlogged wife and kids.

“Well at least you all aren’t covered in dirt anymore,” Asami says positively. It’s now just turned into mud. “Seriously we need to spray everyone down before we go inside.” She points the hose at Naga. “Especially you!” The dog’s head sags and she hides behind Korra’s legs. The kids follow Naga’s lead and join the dog.

“I have to agree with Mom,” Korra says as she starts corralling them over to Asami.

“Who’s first?” Asami asks. “We could go oldest first.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Korra pushes Siku towards Asami. She then sprays him down and gives him a kiss to his forehead.

“Thanks for taking the lead,” Asami praises him.

Eda is next, then Miku, and then their youngest Nukka. The real struggle is Naga though. Korra has to chase down the dog and then hold her down. Asami effectively gets Korra as wet as the dog in the process.

When Korra lets go of the dog, she holds out her hand for the hose. “Your turn.”

Asami sighs, but resigns to her fate. She hands the hose over and is soon drenched head to toe. Her clothes cling to her as Korra and her usher the kids into the house. They’d spend the rest of time before dinner giving them baths and then Naga.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Thought of this art when writing:

 

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by futagosa.tumblr.com.


End file.
